Pacifica
by risokura
Summary: I could still hear those stupid birds chirping on my windowsill. AkuRoku


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**A/N: **It's late. I don't know where this came from.

**Pacifica**

_Tick, tick, tick, tick. _

_Boom._

The crisp, summer morning air fluttered in from the cracked window at my side. I was facing the sun, the harsh waves of summer heat rushing over my bare legs. I was thankful for these types of summer mornings. Not too hot, not too cold. Topped with a slight breeze rushing in against the backdrop of cloudless skies. I opened my sleep laden eyes briefly as I rolled over onto my side and toward the cool wall pressing against my back.

I didn't have long to languish in the moment. Just as I closed my eyes, I heard the fluttering of wings and things being destroyed. It must have been those stupid birds messing around in the air conditioner again. Every morning I heard their annoying and incessant chirps as they landed on my window sill and woke me up far before I needed to. Afterwards, I'd hear them flying into or attacking my air conditioner. Or at least I assumed. I was too lazy to check.

One of them screeched loudly and I groaned, turning away from the wall and opening one of my eyes to glare down the offending creature. Why the fuck were they always landing on my window? Everyone knows I hate animals, with stupid chirping birds topping the list. There were tons of other windows they could spread their asinine cheer around to. I didn't need it, nor did I want it. It was too _early _for this shit.

I rose from the bed and slammed the window down; locking out the cheerful chirps of the small birds perched on my windowsill. I leaned over further to turn the AC on and collapsed back into bed and closed my eyes. Pretty soon the low hum of the air conditioner blocked out the incessant chirping and I was buried within the sheets of my bed once again.

I had almost dozed off to sleep again when I heard a loud thumping coming from outside my door. I groaned once, throwing my pillow over my head, before I heard it again. With a hasty glance at my alarm clock, I saw that it was _six _in the fucking morning. On a summer's day. In the middle of _July_. Who in the hell had the gall to …

…_Oh._ Right.

I immediately got up, turned my AC off, opened the window back up and collapsed back into bed right before the door to my bedroom creaked open and closed again. The floorboards creaked slightly as I heard footsteps approaching my bed. The halted briefly and I heard a low sigh before the bed dipped slightly and I felt the brush of skin against the tip of my foot.

So … we were going to play _that _game this morning?

-x-

_You were drunk._

_Yeah? Well you were drunker._

_So, I didn't stick my hand down your pants._

_You didn't say no. You wanted it just as much as I did._

_I can feel your heavy lips on my own. They taste like smoke, charred embers that burn my lungs and force me to take my last dying breath. I'm gripping onto the collar of your jean vest like my life depends on it. My back slams against my bedroom door and your knee slips between mine. I think you asked me if my mom were home, something about not wanting to wake her up if we were too loud. _

_Not like I give a fuck, I just turned twenty one. Besides drinking to the point of liver failure, what else do they think I'm doing at this age? I grab at your face in response, shutting you up so you stop looking at me with those freaky ass green eyes of yours. At some point, your mouth finds my neck, sucking and pulling at the flesh there as my eyes roll into the back of my head._

_You found the bed, wasting no time to rip off your shirt and subsequently, mine. Liquid poison is coursing through our veins in perfect tandem. You start pushing against me, and I'm so hard to the point that it aches. I grab hold off the belt loops of your jeans, pushing and pulling you as I try to generate some type of heat—some type of __**friction**_**.**

_Finally, you break my zipper and a rough hand is pulling at me. I fumble with yours in return, my eyes going blurry from the alcohol and darkness of my room. I don't even register that the world was spinning before my eyes and you've got me on my stomach. Your pants join mine on the other side of the room on top of my desk chair. I wasn't wearing underwear that night. And neither were you._

_I didn't care for you to prep me; I just wanted to be filled with something, anything. Within minutes, you were slamming into me so hard that we were going to break my bed if you didn't ease up. I had to hold onto the railing of the headboard just to keep my legs from bucking. I got lost in the feeling, listening to our guttural moans and my panting for you to go faster. Your fingertips seared the skin of my hips and I never felt so alive before in my entire __**life**__. _

_You brushed my bangs away from my face when we came down and I stared at you in the darkness. We didn't say anything, we didn't have to. We'd deal with whatever consequences waited for us in the morning. That night, we didn't need to say anything. Our actions spoke volumes already. _

_-x-_

The birds were chirping again.

The silence in the room was unbearable. But, honestly, who was more to blame? I knew he was staring at me, but I wanted to sleep for a little more. Let the lies of the night rest for a little bit more before they dissipated with the truth of morning. I'd have to own up to the apple I bit from the forbidden tree.

I grabbed the sheets again and turned around to meet his eyes. The same freaky green eyes I'd known for the last ten years were staring back at me with a sense of detachment. His expression was blank as if he were waiting for me to say something first. I shrugged and turned away from him to face the wall again. He could leave when he wanted to. He lived next door after all. Maybe he could take these stupid birds with him.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Do you want to leave?"

"Not like I have to walk far." He rolled over in the sheets.

"No, you don't. You can keep the walk of shame short."

"Ha." He laughed, "Hm, maybe. But, you can't take back all the neighbors hearing you last night."

I steeled slightly, but managed to keep my composure, "Shut up and get out of my bed."

"There we go. I was waiting for that frigidity you like to call your personality to show." He laughed again, "This really doesn't change anything, does it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Does it?"

"…Well, it's a pretty dysfunctional start to a relationship, don't you think?"

"Who said anything about a relationship?"

"You know you can't resist my man meat."

At this point I would have more than likely tried to kick him out of my bed and shout at him that I never wanted to see his stupid, emaciated, fire engine red hair, crazy eyed, pyromaniac ass again … but I didn't. And not because this is some happy, fairytale shit where I finally realize that I've loved my best friend my entire life and we run off into the sunset gaily after ever … but, just because I didn't want to. As simple as that, I didn't want to.

"Can you resist a fist to the face?"

"It's only a love tap."

I sighed and sat up in bed so I could look down at him, "I didn't plan for things to happen like this."

"And you think I did?" He asked, stretching his arms above his head. He glanced at the chipping paint through the railing of my bed, "Sorry about the wall."

I sighed loudly, "Does it really matter?"

"Not unless you want things to."

I bit my lip and shrugged my shoulders, "...I don't know."

He sat up now and raised a curious eyebrow in my direction, "Need a deal breaker?"

I glanced at him suspiciously, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

I shouldn't have bothered questioning.

I should have kicked him out of my house.

I should have just gone back to sleep and ignored his burning gaze at my back from earlier on.

"Well, we were drunk the first time, right? Isn't it only official when we do things sober?"

"Are you sure you're still not drunk?"

But, I didn't.

He leaned forward and kissed the air over my nose before grinning. I had little to question what he was doing before I was being pushed onto my back and he was disappearing underneath the sheets. When it dawned on me where his mind was going, I was too late in reacting as he already had his arms firmly latched onto both of my thighs. For someone so skinny, his strength surprised me at times. I groaned, falling back onto my pillows and covered my face with my hands. This had been more than enough while I was drunk, what the hell was this supposed to do for me while I was sober?

"How about this. If you manage to wake up the whole neighborhood again, we'll make it a date."

"A _date_?"

He didn't respond verbally, but it didn't take long for his response to reach me in _other _ways. It wasn't long before I was fisting my sheets and bringing my pillow up over my face to stifle the sounds of my moans. And even over all the noise I was making, I could still hear those stupid birds chirping on my windowsill.


End file.
